Air conditioning systems for the setting of a desired room climate are known in principle and have a condenser, an evaporator, an expansion device (either an orifice or a thermal expansion valve) and a compressor. Compressors with variable displacement are often used with an evaporator off air temperature or an evaporator fin temperature sensor in air conditioning systems, in particular automotive air conditioning systems.